Off the Plane and Already in a New World
by iwishiwasbella-iluvEC13
Summary: Once Bella gets off the plane from New Jersey, she starts her first day at Forks High School . Edward Cullen being the first friend she meets, will she fall for him?
1. Just to let you know

**Hey everyone just to let you know, Stephenie Meyer owns all of the characters, and I don't. enjoy the book!!!!!**


	2. Im such a Klutz!

_I am defiantly not in New Jersey anymore. _I thought to myself as I got off the plane. "Aunt Sally I'm not going to have any friends here and it's in the middle of the third semester at Forks High."

"Don't worry Bella you'll be just fine. Just wait till we meet up with Uncle Jim, than we can go to my, I mean our house."

My aunt and uncle live here in Forks, Washington, and I'm from Hamilton, New Jersey. "This Jersey girl is going to have a hard time fitting in." I said under my breath. "This is not going to be the best sophomore year."

"Bella stop whining!" my uncle Jim screamed as he ran up to me to give me a huge hug and a kiss.

"Uncle Jim!" I screamed and hugged him back. "How are you?"

He never answered my question, but he just told us told us to hurry up so I can make it to school this morning. I was going from a Steinert Spartan, to a Forks Spartan. At least we have the same mascot.

The ride home was quiet. It was 6:30 in the morning, and I just have to go to my new house and put things down than Aunt Sally will take me to my first day in Forks High School. _Oh joy!_ I kept on thinking over and over in my head.

"You ready Bella? You don't want to be late on your first day!" she yelled from the kitchen.

"One second Aunt Sally!" as I put away my blue jeans and camisole top. I walked down the flight of stairs in dark blue skinny jeans, and an old softball jersey of mine from Steinert. I new I was probably going to get my ass kicked wearing it but what the hell, why not. I grabbed my bag and headed for the old rusty red pick up truck. They have had that truck since the last time I saw them, which was eleven years ago.

"Bella I just know you will make a lot of friends here in Forks and you will have a wonderful time. Trust me."

As we pulled up to the front of Forks High, I tried to ignore the guys whistling at me. "I think you will do just fine." My aunt smiled a huge smile and dropped me off. As I walked up to the main office I felt like I ran into a rock.

"Oh my I'm so sorry, I'm a klutz!" I said as I looked up at a god like figure.

"Don't worry about it. Be the way my name is Edward, Edward Cullen." He said in a velvety voice that made me melt.

"Hey, yeah my name is Bella Swan. I'm new here, so do you know where room 407B is?"

"Yeah that's my next class, do you mind if I walk with you?" I realized I was still holding his hand, I let go and blushed a major shade of red. _Buzz buzz buzz, buzz buzz _

**To Bella:**

**From Aunt Sally:**

OMG Bella he is soo cute you should totally ask him out. Luv ya have an awesome day skool. L8r --- Aunt Sally 

"Oh I'm sorry that was my aunt." I blushed as I looked up from the text message. As we were walking to our first class I saw a lot of guys staring at me. I was wearing pants right? Wait did I smell bad?

"Well we are here, room 407B, or as I call it, boring as hell, biology."


	3. What a text message!

"Well com Isabella, my name is Mr. Smith and I will be your biology teacher this year. Can you please have a seat next to Mr. Cullen?" he asked _hell yeah I will _I thought.

"Sure" I said as I walked over to the back right corner of the bright room. "Nice to see you again _Mr. Cullen_" I said with a smirk on my face.

"My pleasure Miss. Isabella Swan." He said with a crooked smile that made my heart skip a beat. "Call me Bella" I said whispering so Mr. Smith would catch me. i jumped when I felt a note being slipped under my arm.

_Dear Bella, _

_Since you are new here, would you want to eat lunch with me and my family and friends?_

_-Edward_

Was he actually passing my notes in class? We are sophomores, not in sixth grade. But hey he is pretty cute, and very nice.

_Haha yeah sure Edward just meet me at my locker (#1496) after fifth period._

_-Bella_

_p.s. - writing notes in class? Very mature hah aim just kidding with you. Now pay attention because I don't want a detention on my first day here, because my aunt and uncle will flip! _

I placed it on his book. He was smiling that crooked smile when he read it. _Wow I think I might actually like this Edward Cullen guy. But it is only my first day; I can't fall for a guy on the first day. Wait well hell yes I can!_

Right when the bell rang I heard the velvety voice call after me "See you at lunch Bella!" he screamed. He screamed it pretty loud actually, and everyone was whispering. I think it was about me.

The other periods went by very fast. But I had to stay after in my reading class, which was fifth period, because the teacher, Miss Andrew wanted to know where I was in my studies and what I was learning back at Steinert.

I ran to my locker with both hunger, and excitement. When I turned to the hall I once again saw the god like figure leaning with one foot up a against my locker waiting for me.

"Hey!" I said "So what's up?"

"You know, just waiting for the very klutzy girl I am eating lunch with. Have you seen her anywhere?"

"Maybe" I said with a huge smile on my face

"You'll love my sister Alice, with her boyfriend Jasper, and my brother Emmett, and his girlfriend Rosalie. They are all really cool, but watch out for Emmett he tends to be a jokester."

"Will do" I felt myself blushing really badly now.

"Everyone this is my friend Bella. Bella this is everyone" he introduced me to them. They looked just as perfect as him in everyway. "Bella just moved here from Hamilton, New Jersey. Home of the Steinert Spartans."

"Get that shirt off your back, you go to Forks now, not Steinert!" he screamed at me. "Emmett Cullen, that's no way to say hello to Bella, no she is a friend of Edwards so she is our friends too." The perfect blond Rosalie screamed at him.

"Hey to your self, I just flew in today and I miss my old school and my old friends." I smirked at him

"Hi Bella, I'm Alice, I know that we will be the best of friends!" the one with the spiky black hair said. "Bella well you already met Edward, Emmett, and Rose, well this is my boyfriend Jasper. Jasper's also Rose's brother."

"Nice to meet you all." I squeaked as I looked up at Edward who was just starring at Emmett with an evil glare. "So Edward what do you guys do here for fun?"

"Well we play baseball, but form the looks at your jersey you could tryout for the softball team." He said with a smile. It seemed like he wanted me to join. It's like he wants to spend time with me.

"Bella you really should come over to our house after school!" Alice said with a huge smile on her face. "We could show you around town, and go shopping!"

"Um well I will have to ask my aunt, but I'm fine with it, as long as we only spend no more that two hours shopping!"

"Than it's a date! Hey Edward you want to come with us?"

"Um….sure but I agree with Bella's rules, now more than two hours shopping." He smiled. I was hoping that he was going to say yes. I really think I might like this Edward fellow.

As the final bell rang, I saw the crew of god like creatures waiting for me at my locker.

"Hey Bella" Jasper, and Emmett said "You ready?" Alice asked "Hey Bella I'm going to put all of our numbers in your phone, so we can talk." Rose said as she quickly grabbed my phone and put all of there numbers in it.

"There you go girl" she said

**To Bella**

**From Alice; Rose**

**Hey Bella we were wondering if you liked Edward. You don't have to tell us but it kinda looked like it!!!!!!!!!**

**To Alice; Rose**

**From Bella**

**Kinda he is really cute, and really nice, and always smiles at me, but it is my first day, and I can't fall for someone on my first day in Washington. **

I can't believe they actually asked me that…….


	4. When is it ever over?

Wow did they actually just asked me if I liked Edward? _HELL YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _ I mean who wouldn't like him, he looks like a god.

"Come on Bella, get into Edwards shinny Volvo!" Emmett screamed, as I was just looking at the ground. "Bella come on!"

It felt like a raced over to the shiny Volvo. It had nice black leather seats, and had a huge stereo system with a moon roof. "Like it?" the velvet voice said behind me.

"It's…nice." I felt my heart stop as Edward put his hands on my shoulders.

As I reached to open the back door of the car, he put his hand over mine, and took it off the handle and said "You can sit in the front seat." His hands were a smooth, warm, and perfect all around. "I think you will like my parents. My dad is a doctor, and my mom works for the local newspaper 'The Forks Times'."

I felt really nervous, first because the most perfect man alive was know more than five inches away from me, and second because I am meeting his parents on the first day I met him!

"Bella why do u look so stressed?" Alice said in her soft soprano voice.

"Seriously it's not like you to are dating." Jasper smirked. Once Jasper said that, Alice, Rose and I looked up at the same time. I new that we were all thinking about those text messages. How can I tell them that I like their best friend and brother? This is defiantly going to be a weird afternoon.

"Come on get in it's already 2:45 and we have to be home at 2:50!" Edward said. I got into his car, with Rose, Jasper, Alice, and Emmett in the back all squished. I felt bad because I had a lot of room, and all four of them were squished into the three seats. Edward was a crazy fast driver. Before I new it he pulled up into this wooden house, which looked like a mansion. It had a huge garage, but Edward just pulled into the blacktop driveway. There were many windows all over the front and side of the magnificent house.

"Mom, dad, Edward and I are home! Oh Rose, Em, Jasper and our new friend Bella is here also!" Alice screamed.

"Ah Alice, Edward how was your day children?" once again another beautiful women came down the stairs into the kitchen where we were. "Well hello Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and oh who is this? She asked

"Mom that my new friend Bella. She just moved here from Hamilton, New Jersey this morning." Edward said "Bella this is my mother"

"Hi, Mrs. Cullen, you have a beautiful home." I shook her hand than got back into my seat next to Alice's.

"Dear please call me Esme, Mrs. Cullen makes me feel so old!" she had a beautiful smile. "Oh and Bella this is my husband Carlisle." Another perfect human came down the steps. He had blond hair, and he was a pale color that made his face glow.

"Well Hello, my name is Carlisle, Edward, and Alice's father." He shook my hand. He had a firm grip, and his hands were also smooth like Edwards.

"Well we better get going, the mall will be closing in a couple of hours and you promised we could go." Alice said as she jumped off the chair and took mine, and Edwards's arms, in hers. "By mom, by dad!" she yelled as she walked us backwards out the door.

"Nice meeting you guys!" I yelled "See yah later mom, and dad, an dif I don't come home in three hours send a search party out for me." his parents laughed as she pulled us out of the house.

"Your parents seem very nice, guys" I said trying to loosen Alice's grip on my arm.

"Now Edward get your butt in the driver's seat and drive us to the mall!" Alice said as she released her grip on both of us. Once again I sat in the passenger seat while Alice sat in the back seat leaning up on my seat waiting for up to pull out of the drive way.

"Hey do you mind if we stop at my place after the mall?" I asked

"Sure why not" they said at the same time. Alice said that the mall was 45 minutes away from their house. Well what are well going to talk about? I wonder…..

"So Bella have you met any new friends besides us?" Edward asked as he got on the highway.

"Well this guy named Mike Newton was all over me today, but he seems a little weird, and all. Also there is this girl in my English class named Jessica, but I don't know her last name. All I know is that she sits next to me in English." I continued telling them about the people I met, which was a total of seven besides them.

"So Bella did you have a boyfriend back in Hamilton?" Alice asked

"No, not really boys back home were either jerks, or nerds. I mean I had a lot of guy friends but never really caught my attention to like them more than a friend."

"Oh" they both said it at the same time.

As we go to the mall, Alice dragged me into American Eagle, and made Edward follow to give advice on what she should buy me. I really didn't want her to buy me things, but she wanted to, so I didn't want to hurt her feelings by saying no.

"Hey Alice why don't you get Bella this?" he said, as he picked up a blue lace bra and pretended to put it on. It matched what he was wearing very well and I couldn't hold back my laughs.


	5. No she didn't

"Yes we must get that!" Alice said as she found the matching panties and took the bra from Edward.

"Already my first day in Forks, and I have people picking out my underwear. That's just sad" I said under my breath.

I can't believe Edward actually did that, and to have Alice say yes to buying the set! I think I might just walk over to the jean rack and pretend I don't know them anymore. Yes that plan will defiantly work.

"Come on Bella, you know I was just kidding!" he said with a sad puppy dog face. "Come on lets leave Alice here and get some ice cream. I know there is a place next store. Dare you to join me!" he came up behind me, locked his arm with mine, and started skipping out of the store! I couldn't help but blush and laugh.

As we reached to the ice cream parlor, a guy, about our age was working at the counter. "How can I help you too?" he said while staring at me

"I would like a large banana split, with whipped cream, rainbow sprinkles, hot fudge, gummy bears, and three cherries." Edward sounded like he hasn't eaten in over a week. "What would you like Bella?" he asked me

"Um…a small vanilla cup, with chocolate sprinkles please." I said not trying to make my self sound fat.

"Wait!" Edward screamed "Disregard what she said and just make that two of the same splits." He covered my mouth with his hand before I could argue.

"Here you go two large banana splits, with whipped cream, rainbow sprinkles, hot fudge, gummy bears, and three cherries. Enjoy!" he handed Edward and I our treats and we walked to sit at a bench in front of the store Alice was in.

"Edward why did you get me this huge sundae?"

"Because I wanted to treat you, for what I did to you in the store!"

"I will never be able to finish this, you know that right?" I blushed as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"That won't be a problem. Trust me."

As we were eating our treats, Alice ran out of the store with seven bags in her hands.

"Bella! Bella! I got you some clothes!" she screamed as she ran to us almost falling over from all of the filled bags.

"Alice what did you get me?" I was afraid to ask but I really wanted to know

"Well you know the bra Edward picked out, and the panties I picked out? Well I got you five sets of them in different colors! Isn't that so cool! I also got you jeans, shirts, socks, a nice sweat shirt, a jacket….." the list went on for what it felt like and hour.

"Oh my Alice its 6:45, I think we should get Bella home." Edward said with a frown on his face.

The drive home was really fun. Alice put in a CD and we were all singing to 'So What' by Pink, and 'Misery Business' by Paramore. As we pulled up to my new, small house, my Aunt Sally, and Uncle Jim came out of the house.

"Well everyone that's my Aunt Sally, and Uncle Jim." I said

"Aunt Sally, Uncle Jim, this is Edward, and Alice, which is his sister. They are friends from school." I introduced them. My aunt invited them to dinner, but they had to be back home.

"Bye guys see you at school!" I said as they pulled out of the drive way. I turned around to look at my aunt, than glanced at the driveway, and the shinny Volvo was gone.

"So is that your new boyfriend?" she asked me. HAHA! I wish he would be!

"No he is just my insanely cute friend." I said, I felt my face blushing as I ran up the stairs.

I sat on my bed, and went to my computer.

_And so what I'm still a rock star, I got my rock moves, and I don't need you, and so what.._

It was my phone. I looked at the caller ID and it was Edward!


	6. Hello?

"Hello, um...Edward?" I said wondering why he was calling

"Hey Bella, I just wanted to, you know, just talk." He said stuttering.

"Ok, so what's up?"

"Nothing much, just cooking some hamburgers on the grill, how bout you?" wow he can cook?

"Just waiting for my aunt to be done with the laundry so we can go to dinner."

"Oh, cool, well Bella I got to go, sorry! But I'll talk to you later. Bye"

"Bye Edward!" I said as I hung up the phone and started my English homework.

I think I might invite Edward over tomorrow, and Alice, Jazz, Em, and Rose too. I walked into the laundry room to find my aunt sitting on the floor with her legs crossed and folding laundry.

"Hey Aunt Sally?"

"Yes what's up Bella?"

"I was wondering if I can invite my friends over tomorrow after school."

"Yeah sure Bella how many people?"

"Well Edward, Alice, Jazz, Em, and Rose, so that's five people. Is that ok?"

"Yeah sure just don't trash the place!" wow was she actually letting me have my friends over?!

**To: Alice; Edward; Rose; Emmett; Jasper**

**From: Bella**

_**Hey guys I was wondering if you wanted to hang out over my house tomorrow after school? Get back to me soon! **__****___

There _'send' _I wonder who would reply?

**To: Bella**

**From: Alice**

_**Yeah sure Bella I'll come over tomorrow! Hey I'm gonna take you to school tomorrow! C ya soon!!**_

Well one down four to go and I have a ride to school tomorrow. Cool

**To: Bella**

**From: Rose**

_**Hey Bella yeah, Em and I can come! **_

Three down two to go!

**To: Bella**

**From: Jasper**

_**Bella, yeah I'll go**_

Four down one more to go!! And it was Edward….the guy I like…..I wonder what he will say.

**To: Bella**

**From: Edward**

_**Bella, I would be delighted to come over tomorrow after school. See you soon**_

_**-Edward**_

Yeah! All of my friends are coming over tomorrow! I can't wait!!

"Bella, are you ready? We are leaving in five minutes!" my Uncle Jim screamed from the kitchen.

"All ready I'll be down in a minute!" I screamed back as I walked over to the bathroom to brush out my long brown hair. I put it up in a pony tail, and put on my locket my mother and father gave me just before my first day on high school, over at Steinert. In the locket there was a picture of them together on the wedding day. Its one of the only thing I have left of them, so I always keep it close.

I went to the car, got into the back seat of the SUV, and looked back on what happened today. My first day at Forks, and I already have five new friends.


	7. Did she just kiss me?

**Hey everyone just to let you know that I love all of the reviews!!!**

**Edwards P.O.V**

What a day! First the new girl Bella Swan bumps into me, and now we are like best friends!

She is really nice, and I real different when I'm around her. It's not like when I am with any other girl. I can be myself around her, and I don't have to worry about humiliating myself.

Once I got home from dropping Bella off at her house, Alice and I had a talk.

"Edward, Bella totally likes you!" she whispered

"How do you know Alice? I like Bella, but I think more than a friend, and if she doesn't like me back I am defiantly not asking her out, because you know I can't stand rejection!" I yelled at her. Even though I have never been rejected, I am still afraid of what it feels like.

"Edward here Rose, and I asked her. Look at the text" she handed me the phone.

**To Alice; Rose**

**From Bella**

**Kinda he is really cute, and really nice, and always smiles at me, but it is my first day, and I can't fall for someone on my first day in Washington.**

I can't believe she likes me. That's awesome! But it's a little too soon, I don't want to be like a crazed stalker.

"Edward, you have to ask her out, just look at her, she can't resist you!" she said in a fierce voice.

"Alice I would sound like a crazed stalker if I asked her out tomorrow! I just met the girl today!" I said as my parents came down the stairs

"Did someone say they were going to ask a girl out?" my dad said as he walked over into the living room to sit on the arm, of the couch, with my mom behind him.

"Yes, Edward likes Bella, but he thinks he would sound like a crazed stalker if she asked him out too soon." Alice said, as she raced to sit next to my dad.

"Well, Edward dear, maybe you should get to know her a little bit better, before you ask her out. Since you really just met the girl today." My mom said in her soft, calm voice.

"Yeah I know, mom. We are all going to hang out with her tomorrow after school at her place, so I'll get to know her than!" I said as I joined them on the couch and turned on the TV to the ESPN channel to watch college baseball.

"Ok honey, but don't rush things." She said as she got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen to make our dinner, which was chicken, and rice.

"Don't worry mom, I'll make sure little Eddie here doesn't rush things!" Alice said as she went over to help my mom.

It was just me and my dad on the couch for some 'Man' time. I finally got comfortable and my phone started to buzz. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone. It was a new text message from Bella.

**To: Edward**

**From: Bella**

**Edward!! Help me we are at the movies, and my aunt and uncle are making out!!! EWWWWW come over and save me!!!!! We are in theater number 15 now get you ass over here!! Please please please please HELP HELP HELP MEEEEEEEE!!!! **

"Was that Bella?" my dad asked

"Yeah she needs me to save her at the movie theater. I'll be back in an hour or two" I said as I grabbed my coat.

"Bye Edward!" my mom, dad, and Alice yelled as I ran to the car to go rescue the princess from the terrible make-out session she has been tortured to watch.

I think I was going over 80mph. I reached the movie theater in four minutes flat. Bought my ticket for theater 15 and ran to help her.

I searched all threw the theater trying to find her. I spotted her at the top row, in the middle, but I didn't see her aunt and uncle making out.

"Hey" she whispered

"Hey, where are your aunt and uncle?" I asked

"Oh you know, in the other theater!" she said

"What? Wait than why did you need me here?"

"Well I was lonely! And I knew you would come to be with me." she said as she leaned her head up against my shoulder.

"Ok, well than what is this movie anyway?"

"I don't know, I think it is about some dog that gets lost in the city or something." She said blushing

"Wow" I said as I put my arm behind her shoulder, and she moved in closer leaning against my chest.

"Edward?" she said in a quiet tone so that I can barley hear her.

"Yes?"

"I know that it is soon, but I like you, really like you" she said leaning her head up so her brown eyes met my green ones.

"You do?" I asked

"Yeah I do, and I know that you might not, but I just wanted to get that off my chest and tell you."

"Well Miss Swan it happens that I also like you very much, that's why I came over her so quickly. To be with you" I said. I actually think I was blushing a light shade of pink.

"Well than what do we do?" she asked

"Well we could be really good friends and maybe later maybe since this is the first day we met, we could, you know, be more than friends." I said stuttering.

"What if I don't want to wait?" she asked

"Bella can't we just get threw the first day?"

"Maybe" she said, as she leaned closer to my face, and gave me a peck on the lips.

I didn't want her to pull away, because it was such a sweet, sweet kiss that was warm, and made my all fuzzy inside!


	8. Chocolate chip pancakes anyone?

**Thanks for the reviews!!**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

_I can't believe I actually kissed him, and he didn't run of or anything! _I thought in my head as it rested on Edwards's chest, still in the movie theater. I can't even remember what the movie is about.

"Edward?" I asked as I lifted my head off of his chest.

"Yes, Bella?" he said in his velvety voice that I love.

"Was that to…..soon?"

"A little, but I'm very ok about it." He chuckled

"Good, because I enjoyed it."

"I did too Bella, I did too." He said as he reached his head over my shoulder to look at his watch.

"What's wrong?" I asked him

"Nothing, it's just that we have been here for over three hours!" he said laughing and grabbing some of my popcorn.

"Really, it has been that long?" I asked trying to remember what time I got here

"Yup, wait is your aunt, and uncle even in the theater next door?" he asked

"Nope" I replied. He had a grin on his face that gave me to think that he might be mad at me. "Are you mad at me?" I asked worried.

"Not at all, but do you want to go and get something to eat?" he said picking up his denim jacket.

"Sure, why not." I said as I picked up my Steinert sweat shirt, and got up. I walked down the stairs and into the main lobby of the theaters.

We got into his shiny Volvo, and headed to the closest diner to get something to eat.

A lady sat us down in a booth near the window, where you can see the bight full moon over head.

"What can I get you two kids to drink? The lady said as she handed us a menu.

"I'll have a coke." Edward said

"Um I'll also have a coke. Oh and do you serve breakfast this late?" I asked her. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Yeah." She replied as she left to get our drinks.

I looked threw the menu and didn't know what to get. I placed it down and sighed.

"Do you know what you are going to get?" Edward asked me

"Yup."

"What?" he asked

"Chocolate chip pancakes! With bacon!" I said with a huge smile on my face.

"That sounds good, I think I might have that also." He replied

The lady came back our drinks, and asked us what we wanted. We told her and she laughed as she went over to the kitchen to place the order.

"So what's up, Eddie?" I said smiling

"Well Isabella, I was just wondering what you were doing tomorrow night?" he asked me, using my full name to get back at me for using 'Eddie'.

"Well, let's think….everyone is coming over after school, but other than that nothing. Why?" I asked pondered

"Well there is this baseball game, and I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me? Just as friends, you know, not like a date." I think he was making it sound not like a date, but it did.

"Well Eddie, I would have to check my schedule. AKA the aunt and uncle." I replied, hoping they would say yes to let me go.

The pancakes arrived, and they tasted delicious! We scarred them down, and I tried to pay for it, but Edward made me put my money away. He insisted to pay again. So I let them.

We got back in the Volvo, and he dropped me off at my house. As he pulled away I waved and smiled, and he smiled and waved back. When I walked into the house, I saw my aunt waiting for me on the couch watching the news.

"Weren't you suppose to be home about an hour ago?" she asked me

"Yeah, I'm sorry but I was hanging out with Edward. Oh speaking about Edwards he invited to me go to a baseball game tomorrow night. Can I go?" I asked her hoping she would say yes.

"I'll talk to you uncle, but I want to know more about this Edward guy!" she said

"Well he is really nice and sweet…" I said, but she had that 'tell me more' look on her face

"Also, um…well…we….um…_kissed_." I tried to put it in a way that she wouldn't freak out

"Oh my gosh Bella you kissed him! That's wonderful! He is so cute!" she screamed. I swear she acts like my sister that I never had, and I liked that.

"Yeah I know, in the movie theater, but it was just like a peck on the lips, but it's still a kiss!" I screamed jumping on the couch like a five year old.

"So you really like this guy? I want to meet him!" she yelled as my uncle came down the stairs acting like he didn't know us. We were acting like teenagers gossiping over the hottest celeb.

"Yeah you can meet him, but I got to go and call him to tell him I can go, and to say good night."

"Aww that's so sweet!" she said I a left the room, to go to my room

I flipped threw my contacts list till I found _EDWARD_ I clicked send, and it was ringing

"Hello?"

"Hey Edward"

"Hey Bella, what's up?"

"Nothing just telling you that I can go tomorrow, but you have to meet my aunt and uncle."

"Ok, sounds good."

"Well good night Edward, sweet dreams"

"Night Bella" he said as I hung up the phone, and fell back on my bed, resting my head on my pillow, thinking back to what happened today.


	9. 7:30 already!

**Thanks once again to all the ads, and reviews. I own none of the characters.**

It took me a little over an hour to fall asleep. I didn't want to stop thinking about Edward Cullen and what happened today, and tonight. It was only my first day, and I think I might have a boyfriend already.

_Cause your hot than your cold, your yes than your no, your in than your out your up than your down, your wrong_

"Um….hello?" I asked

"Hey Bella, its Alice, I just wanted you to know that we will be over at your house to pick you up in five minutes!" she said

"Um….ok what time is it?"

"Bella, its 7:30!"

"Wait, what?"

"We will be over in five now get ready!"

Wow! Its 7:30 already, oh shit I have to get ready!

I ran off my bed and went to my closet. I got one of the shirts I got yesterday at American Eagle, and the matching bra and panties to go with it, just for Edward. I ran into the bathroom, brushed my hair, and thought it look good enough to leave it down today, so I did. I put on some makeup, and headed for the stairs. When I got down there were two people waiting for me eating pop tarts at the kitchen table.

"Hey sleepy head." The velvety voice said as he stood up with his pop tart in his hand.

"Hey Bella, so are you ready?" she said singing

"Hey guys, yeah I'm ready just let me get my bag. Do you want anything to drink?"

"No thank you" they said in unison

I got my bag and they followed me to the door.

"Bye Aunt Sally and Uncle Jim, see you after school!" I screamed as I walked out the door following Alice and Edward.

Once again Alice insisted on me sitting in the front with Edward. So I did.

"So Edward what teams are playing tonight?" I said as Alice was giggling in the back seat.

"Well Bella, it's called me, you, Emmett, and Esme, verses Jasper, Rose, Carlisle, and Alice." He said biting his lip not to laugh

"Ok, but I have to warn you I'm pretty good." I said trying to keep a straight poker face.

"Oh really, you think you can beat us. State champs." He asked

"Well yes, I think I can." I said with a serious look. I take softball/baseball very seriously. It is my favorite sport.

We got to school, and went to our classes. By know time it was lunch. We gathered at our normal table. I got in line to but a slice of pizza and Emmett was behind me. I think Alice, and Edward told them all about our little conversation today on our way to school.

"So Bella, I hear you think you can beat us in baseball. Is that true?" he asked

"Well Emmett, I think I can. See back in Hamilton I was on this travel team, and you see, we won the World Series. Now I know that was back in Hamilton, when I was a Hurricane but I still got what it takes." I picked up a coke and looked seriously at him. He looked scared in his own little way.

I walked back to the table with him not saying a word till Emmett screamed. "So Eddie did you hear that your girlfriend here is a World Series Champ?"

"One Emmett she isn't my girlfriend, we just hang out. And two, oh really Bella, you are?"

"Well yes I am, and by the way Edward, that kiss last night I guess didn't mean anything to you." I said. His mouth was hanging open

"Bella I didn't" he started

"Know I get it, you don't like me like that."

"But I do, really do" Emmett cut him off

"So bro, you like Bella over here, and what is this about a kiss I hear?" he asked I turned beat red.

"Yes I like Bella" he said

"So ask her out dude!" he screamed

"Hey guys, you do remember that I am still here right?" I asked trying not to show my red cheeks

"We will pick his up later dude, don't worry I'll remember" Emmett said as he went to throw away his trash. I followed his move than went to the trash can to throw away my stuff. I headed out the cafeteria doors to my locker.

"Wait, Bella, please just wait." Edward screamed as he tried to catch up with me. "So about that conversation, how about, do you want to be my girlfriend" he asked as I was getting my books out of my locker. I almost fell over from shock.

"Um… yeah sure Edward yeah I'll go out with you!" I said as I jumped up and hugged him. There was a couple of people walking threw the doors. I new it was the rest of our group.

"Did I just hear Edward ask Bella out?" Alice's voice sang.

"Yeah" I said in a low tone trying to hide back my laughter.

"Yeah!" she screamed as she ran to hug me. I flew out of Edwards grasp and almost got knocked over by the little pixie she is. Ok so I was really Edward Cullen's girlfriend! This is the best day ever.

The excitement finally settled over, as I just took my books out of my locker and Edward walked me to my next class. Before I walked into my class, he gave me a sweet kiss on my head. I walked into my class with a huge smile on my face.

Finally the day was over, and we went back to my house. I checked my bag for my keys, and unlocked the door. I walked in and sat my stuff on the couch. The gang filed in and started to relax on the couch while I got them drinks. I walked into the garage to grab five sodas from the top shelf. I couldn't reach it, and before I new it two strong, warm hands were by my side.


	10. One little kiss

**Hey well thanks for the reviews!!! Please review!!!!!**

**- I don't own anything, the wonderful Stephenie Meyer does!!!**

Before I new it, the two strong, warm hands were lifting my up so I could get the five sodas.

He lifted me down and still wouldn't take his hands off of me. he brushed his hands up my sides and I shrieked because it tickled.

"What's going on in there?" Emmett said as he opened the door. Edward's hands were still on my sides. "Oh!" he said as he turned around and left.

"What were they doing in there?" I heard Alice's voice whisper. She is really not good at whispering.

"Oh, you know just like hugging I guess….." Emmett said as he plopped on the couch. Edward and I came out of the garage with the sodas. He sat the on the kitchen counter while I got five glasses and filled them with ice.

"So Bella I heard you were a World Series Champ back in Hamilton." Rose's voice said as she was under Emmett's arm.

"Um…yeah, and I was a state champ when I was 8." I smirked looking at Edward thinking about yesterday when he told me that he was just a state champ.

"Oh, really" I heard Jasper say as he came over to get the sodas for everyone off the counter.

"Ha yeah, so what do you guys want to do?" I asked

"Well didn't you want us to meet you aunt and uncle?" Edward said as he walked over to the door to open it. Out of know where my aunt and uncle were at the door.

They came in with bags of groceries.

"Hey can we help?" the all said in unison as the got off the couch and walked over to the door.

"Sorry guys, but there was only these bags." My uncle said as he placed them down at the counter.

"Well, sir, my name is Edward Cullen, right there is my sister Alice, and my brother Emmett, and over here is Jasper and Rosalie Hale." He said as he pointed to each one of them. They all shook hands, when out of know where Alice screamed.

"BELLA IS GOING OUT WITH EDWARD!" she screamed. I immediately turned the darkest shade of red there is.

"Oh, she is?" my aunt and uncle said at the same time. They looked surprised, but happy for me.

"Bella, can I see you in the office?" mu aunt asked

"Um, yeah, be right back guys." I said in a low worried voice. I walked over to the office to meet my aunt. She stood up straight.

"OH MY BELLA! I'm so happy for you! And he is so cute!" she screeched

"So you're fine with it?"

"Fine? Bella I'm so proud of you, and I'm really happy for you!" she replied "Now go back to your friends and have fun!" she said. She sounded like Alice for a moment.

I walked back to the living room where every one was. My uncle left to his room, and they were gathered around the TV watching sports center.

"Is everything alright?" they asked

"Um…yeah, everything is just fine. So what do you guys want to do?" I asked

"Let's go to the mall!" Alice said in a hyper tone

"NO" we all said

A TV commercial came on, '_Are you bored? Are you with the people you love? Well go to the Plaza Movie Theaters!' _

"Let's go to the movies!" Jazz said. Everyone agreed with him. Before I new it we were out of the door and into our cars. I was in the Volvo with Edward, while Jazz and Alice were in her Porsche, and Emmett and Rose where in the Jeep.

"So Edward, my aunt really likes you." I said trying to break the awkward silence.

"It sounded like it." He replied as he put on some music. The movie theater was about 30 minutes from my house. Edward and I talked about almost everything, but not one thing, my parents.

He reached his arm over my shoulder and rested his hand on my right shoulder. I think he was trying to make a move.

We were finally at the movie theater. We girls were in charge of getting snacks and drinks while the guys were getting us seats. The movie was a horror. I hated them but if they wanted it, I can't disagree. I got into the snack line with Alice and Rose. I was in charge of what Edward wanted. He wanted us to get a large coke and large popcorn. He handed me a twenty. I got our things. It was huge!

Alice and Jazz go the same thing, while Rose and Em got a large soda, and Nachos. We went to our seats, which were up at the very top. It was a good thing that I am not afraid of heights, because, man, it was high!

We sat next to our guys as the previews started.

Once the movie started, we all started to quiet our talking. About 10 minutes into the movie I was already scared out of my skin, covering my face with Edwards's jacket.

"Do you want to leave?" he asked

"Yeah" I said trying not to look at the screen we went out to the lobby, with Edward still attached at my side, with him arm around my back. We stopped at a bench and put out stuff down. He took my hands, and pulled me over to a picture booth.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked nervous

"Well since you are my girlfriend I want a picture of you. Now get in the booth!" he said as he patted the space next to him. I could resist him, so I went over and sat next to him.

He inserted the money in to the machine.

"Smile Bella!" he said. I saw a flash. The picture was taken. The machine showed us what it looked like. I was blushing and looking at him, while he was looking at the camera.

"That's a keeper!" he said, he warned me again about the picture. This time I didn't mess around. I smiled but once the machine was saying 3…..2….1! Edward leaned over to kiss my cheek. It was so cute!

"You missed!" I said. The machine was saying 3…2….1….again, as I pulled him into a kiss. There was a bright flash but we were still attached at our lips. It was perfect.

"Well that was very nice." He said. I swear he was blushing. We took the rest of the pictures, and got out. We were waiting for them to print out, while Edward was already at the arcade, playing one of the crane games. The pictures printed out. I turned to walk over to Edward, but he wasn't there. I turned the other way, and bumped into a hard, warm figure. It was him.

"Hey isn't this how we met?" he said as he hugged me.

"Yes, I believe so."

"Here this is for you." He said as he pulled a stuffed animal fish from under his jacket.

"Aw thank you Edward!" I reached to kiss him on the cheek, but he moved so I met his lips.

"Get a room!" I heard someone yelling. It was Emmett and the rest of the coming out of the theater.

SMACK "Owe what was that for baby?"

"Like we don't kiss in public!" Rose screamed "We do way more than a little kiss, so I wouldn't be talking Emmett Cullen!" she screamed

"I really didn't need to hear that." I said whispering in Edward's ear.

"You'll get use to it." He said. Alice skipped over to see our pictures. Once she saw them, her mouth dropped. She ran over to show everyone else. They were all in shock like Alice.

"Well it's about time to head over to the hose for some baseball don't you think?" Jasper said as he took the pictures from Alice and gave them to Edward.

"Yeah" Emmett said, as he dropped the rest of the nachos on the trash can and grabbed Rosalie's hand. Edward grabbed mine and we walked over to the Volvo. He opened my door and I got in. we drove back to there house.

"So are you ready to get your ass kicked Cullen style?" Alice said as we walked into their house.

"That depends are you ready to get your ass kicked Swan style?" I said as I put my jacket down on the chair, and walked over to sit next to Edward on the couch.

"You just wait and see Bella, you might be Edward's girlfriend but I do not take mercy on him, nor you!" she said under her breath.

"Hello children." Esme said as she and Carlisle walked in from the back door.

"Hey Esme, hey Carlisle." we all said.

"Esme! Esme!" Alice screamed as she ran towards her.

"What, what Alice?" she asked

I new what was going to happen so I covered my face in Edward's shirt.

"Bella and Edward are going out!" she screamed

"Oh really, well than congratulations!" she replied

"Yeah congrats guys!" Carlisle spoke as he went to his room to change for the game.

"Well children go and get ready for the game!" she said "Oh, and Rosalie can Bella borrow one of you uniforms?" She asked

"Sure, Bella come with me!" she said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the third door on the left in the hallway. She got me a pair of shorts, shoes, a jersey, and a hat.

"Um...Thanks Rose, now where is the bathroom?" I asked she pointed to the door right across from Edward's room.

"Now go and get ready!" she screamed at me

"Ok"


	11. What a game!

**The last chapter is longer than I usually do, but yeah I couldn't stop writing!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**-I own none of the characters – Stephenie Meyer does. (Damn she is one lucky lady!!!) **

I went into the bathroom, pulled the door shut, and started dressing. The shorts were mega short, but what the hell. The shirt fit perfectly, and the shoes were heals so I think I can get used to them. Maybe.

"Come on Bella!" Alice and Rose screamed, while banging on the door telling me to get of the bathroom.

I came out of the bathroom, and I saw 5 mouths open.

"You look wonderful!" Alice said.

"I new that they would fit." Rose said with a smile.

"Damn, Edward your one lucky son of a gun!" Emmett screamed as Rose smacked him.

"You look very nice Bella." Jazz commented.

"Wow…." Edward said still starring. I blushed and he smiled a the smile that I love.

"Well, I think I look good than." I remarked.

"Hell yah you do!" they all said.

Edward escorted me out into his Volvo. "Where are we going?" I asked as he got into the drivers seat.

"A field" was all he can say. "You look very nice Bella."

"I thought I did. Oh and by the way, do you think these shorts could be any shorter!" I asked sarcastically.

"Well I think they could be." I bit my lip trying to act serious but I couldn't and I reached over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

As we got to the field, there was a baseball diamond.

"So Eddie, my man, where are we going to put your girlfriend?" Emmett asked patting Edward on the back.

"Well I was thinking of putting her first base, if you don't mind." He told him.

"Hey, guys, remember I do play!" I screamed.

"Ok, so what position do you play?" Emmett asked.

"I'm a pitcher, catcher, and I play first base." I replied with my hands on my hips.

"Ok so what base do you want to play?" Edward asked.

"Um…FIRST BASE!!" I screamed trying to piss Emmett off. And it worked. He was forced to out field. I new that he hated it, because he was just sitting on the ground playing with the grass. Edward was in the out field with him. He looked very hot out there. Esme was our pitcher, and I guess I played infield and the guys would help me when I needed it.

Rose was the first up to the plate ready to bat. Esme threw a curve ball. Rose hit it out into the outfield. It landed right near Emmett, and since Emmett was picking the grass, he didn't notice it, so Edward had to help him since he was dumb struck, and sitting on the ground with a pile of grass in his hands. She got a triple.

It was Jaspers turn, Esme struck him out. Alice's now up to bat, she hit it straight to me, and I got her out, in a matter of seconds. Now it was Carlisle's turn at the plate. He hit it right into left center. Edward and Emmett, both ran for the ball. They hit each other, making me the only one left to get him out. I ran to get the ball, he was rounding third heading for home. I threw the ball to Esme, and he was out!

"Yeah!" I heard Emmett, and Edward scream as they were getting up from their collision. Edward ran towards me, picked me up and gave me a huge hug. That inning was so much fun.

Before I new it, it was the 7th inning, and the bases were full, Edward on third, Emmett on second, and Esme was on first. It was tied 14-14 and it was up to me to get Edward home. I decided what I was going to do. I got up to the plate, and I heard my teammates cheering me on.

Alice threw the ball; it was a fast pitch for a small thing like her. I was going to hit it but than I realized it was high, so I didn't. The next pitch was low, but the third one was perfect!

I was ready to bunt. So I did. It went about three feet from the plate. I ran as fast as I could to the base, Alice threw the ball to first, and Edward darted towards home plate. He slid and was safe!

I ran towards him and jumped. He caught me like I was a feather. He gave me a kiss on the lips, and put me down. We won!

"Good, game babe." Emmett said as he walked over to Rosalie. She ignored him and came over to me; she shook my hang and gave me hug. Alice did the same thing. Esme gave each of us a hug, and than kissed Carlisle very passionately. Emmett saw what his parents were doing, and did the same with Rose.

Alice and Jasper gave each other a kiss, than started walking back to their car.

"Hey, Bella?" she screamed

"Yeah Alice?"

"Do you want to sleep over?" she asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Um…yeah sure!" I replied looking at Edward.

She got into her car with Jasper and drove off. The rest did the same. Edward and I were the only ones left, watching the sun go down over the trees.

"Well tonight will be interesting." He said taking my hand and pulling my body closer towards his.

"Yes it defiantly will be." I replied leaning my head on his chest. He picked me up and walked over to the shiny Volvo. He put me down so we could go into the car. He said that we would be going to my house first, than to his.


	12. What trouble?

**Hey I know this is a REALLY short chapter, but I hope you like it. S.M. owns all characters. Please review!!!!**

When we got back to my house, Edward came in with me. My aunt and uncle weren't home so I just left them a note saying that I was staying over with the Cullen's. I went up to my room to get my stuff all ready. Edward followed me up to my room. I went to my closet and picked out one of my old bags to put all of my stuff in there.

"Nice room." He said as he plopped on my bed resting his head on my pillow.

"Yeah, I guess so. But I need to redecorate it."

"Would you like help doing that?" he ask

"Yeah, sure, how about you come over next Saturday to help me redo this place?" I asked nervously. I have never had a guy in my room before, other than my Uncle Jim.

"Sure." He replied with my favorite crooked smile. "So Bella are you going to pack the bra I picked out for you?" he asked trying not to laugh.

"Maybe." Was all I could say without bursting out in laughter.

"O.K. So do you know what kinds of trouble you are getting in?" he asked biting his lower lip.

"No not really. What kind of trouble?"

"Oh nothing you'll just have to wait and see" he said as he walked over to my music collection. "Nice music choices." He replied

"Yeah, so I'm all done Edward. Do you want anything to drink before we leave?" I asked throwing my bag over my shoulder.

"No thanks." He checked his watch. "Hey we better be getting home before Alice flips out."

"Yeah." We walked out of the house and back into his shiny Volvo. I got into the front seat, and waited for Edward to get into the drivers seat. I leaned my head against the head rest, and inhaled. He sent smelled so pure, and dreamy.

The purr of the Volvo was very quiet. Edward was such a crazy driver, but I felt very safe around him. We reached his house and went into the living room, to see all four of them waiting on the couch watching ESPN Center, while waiting for us.

"Look who finally showed up!" Emmett exclaimed. "So are you ready for a little game?" he asked

"Um…sure…." I replied. Everyone had a smile on their faces. Was I missing out on something?

"What game Emmett?" I asked as I paced over to the stairs to put my bag down.

"How about a little game called, Truth or Dare?" he said.

"Um….yeah sure." I replied. "So who's first?" I asked. They all came off the couch and sat in a circle on the floor. There was a spot for me in-between Edward, and Jasper.

"This is the trouble I was talking about." Edward replied as he put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Great." I said.

"Let the games begin!" Emmett screamed.


	13. Too much PDA!

"_What game Emmett?" I asked as I paced over to the stairs to put my bag down._

"_How about a little game called, Truth or Dare?" he said._

"_Um….yeah sure." I replied. "So who's first?" I asked. They all came off the couch and sat in a circle on the floor. There was a spot for me in-between Edward, and Jasper._

"_This is the trouble I was talking about." Edward replied as he put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer._

"_Great." I said._

"_Let the games begin!" Emmett screamed. _

I have only played truth or dare once, at my friends 13th birthday party, and it didn't end well.

"O.K. Jasper, truth or dare?" Emmett asked. He was very confident in himself, just a little too confident.

"Well how about a dare." He said.

"O.K. Jazz I dare you to streak around the house, butt naked and hug everyone!" he said. Everyone gasped except Jazz and Em. I think Jazz was having a heart attack or something.

"Sure…" was all he could say. He walked to the bathroom like he was walking on death row. He came out with a towel around him, and before I was about to shield my eyes but Edward beat me to it. Thank the lord for him.

I felt someone come up and hug me. I new who it was but I didn't want to think about how he is naked. Edwards hand is still over my eyes so I don't see anything. I heard him say it was he was dressed now, so I pulled his hand off my face and just held on to it.

"Thanks a bunch!" was all I could say.

"No problem."

Jasper came back into the room, with clothes on thankfully, and sat next to me.

"O.K. well now, who's next?" Jasper said. I tried to look away, but he just decided it was my turn.

"Bella truth or dare?" Jazz said. I looked up at Edward for help but all he could do was smile a crooked smile.

"Um…Dare, I guess." I said shielding my self using Edward.

"O.K. Bella I dare you to take your stuff, go up into Edwards's room, and empty its contents all over his room."

"Um…O.K." I said. I took my bag ran up to Edwards room, and threw all of my clothes all over his room. I made sure that I put the lingerie on his bed. Wow was he going to freak. I skipped back to the room with a huge smile on my face.

"O.K. all done. That was easy. Is that all you got?" I asked trying to sound cocky.

"Jazz that was very easy, you're better than that." Emmett said smacking Jaspers shoulder.

"O.K Alice truth or dare?" I asked her.

"What do I look like a pixie? Dare please." She said

"Alice I dare you to only wear Wal-Mart clothes for a week!" I said. Everyone was laughing except for Alice who looked like she was going to cry.

"Fine, but Bella you better watch you back. Just because you are my brothers' girlfriend doesn't mean I will take pity on you. You might want to sleep with one eye open!" she said. I was scared at this moment.

It was Alice's turn to ask someone. "Edward truth or dare?" she asked him.

"Well how about a truth?" he said.

"No you sissy, you are getting a dare." She replied. She is still really pissed at what I did.

"Fine, dare me little sis."

"Edward I dare you to make out with Bella in front of all of us, and never take your hands off of her for 48 hours!" she new I hated showing PDA, and of course that dare was to get back at me.

"But Alice I just met her yesterday, and we started going out today!" he whinnied.

"Wait, are you scared?" I asked him.

"No but do you really want me to do this dare?" he asked me.

"Um…like I don't have a say, and what's the difference of hooking up in privet and public?" I asked him.

"Oh well when you put it that way…" he couldn't finish his sentence because his lips were crushing into mine.

I felt fire works go off in my heart. I heard everyone whistle as we were still kissing. He finally broke away.

"Hey I didn't say we were done yet!" I tried to whisper.

"We have all night!" he replied. My eyes were wide open when he said that.

"O.K will you two love birds chill out for a hour at least, but Edward you have to keep your hands on Bella for the next 48 hours, starting……NOW!" Rosalie said, starting the timer on her watch. This is going to be the best 48 hours of my life.

"That was a very easy dare, Alice" the velvety voice said.

"I didn't really think you would go threw with it." She replied.

It was Rose's turn. I wonder what Edward was going to make her do.

"Rose, I dare you to not go into the garage, or look at your cars for a day." He said. I guess that was a punishment.

"Fine." She replied.

They only one who haven't been dared yet is Emmett.

"Em, honey I dare you not to insult, play pranks on, or laugh at anyone, for one week!" she said. He looked like he was going to pass out.

"Don't you think that is pretty harsh?" he asked

"Nope!" she replied.

"Fine." He said.

It was finally the end of this terrible game. Edward and I walked up to his room. His hands still on my waist where it will never leave. Once I got to his door, I made his shut his eyes. I lead his into his room.

He didn't look disappointed. He looked happy.


	14. Get your own bacon!

A smile crossed his face as he walked into it more. A crooked smile came upon his face as I walked him to his bed. Now his hand was in mine, and I pulled on it. I walked over to the black leather couch across his room. It was the only furniture that wasn't touched by my clothes. He sat down before me, so since I was stuck to him, I got pulled down, I landed right on his lap.

"Hey" I said, as I looked up at him, he looked surprised. I slid off his lap till I was just sitting closely to him.

"Hello." He said back pulling me closer. I rested my head on his chest, and started to drift asleep.

"What kind of waffles does she like?" I heard Jasper ask someone.

"Um…I don't know plain ones?" Alice said. They were down stairs in the kitchen but they are very loud.

I open my eyes to see my Edward looking back at me.

"Hello" he said kissing my forehead.

"Hey" I replied, starting to get up. With Edward and I still connected by the hand, I pulled him up also. I realized that I fell asleep in a pair of softball shorts, and Edward's Forks baseball jersey. I didn't care what I looked like at this point, I was just too hungry!

I pulled him forcefully down to the kitchen. I only tripped three times! it might have been a new record!

We walked into the kitchen, and it smelled wonderful.

"Hey." Alice said as she saw us walk into the room.

"Wow Bella, your first night sleeping over, and Edward has got you into one of his shirts already. Now that's just messed up!" Emmett yelled over to us as we sat on the stool.

"I think Bella looks fine." Rosalie and Alice said.

Jasper handed me a plate filled with waffles, bacon, and toast. All my favorites! Edward started to pick at my bacon, so I slapped his hand away.

"Get your own bacon Edward!" I said as I walked over to the cabinet, than to the stove to get him a plate of bacon. He stayed right be hide me, hands on my waist, or shoulder, not letting go.

_**Hey yeah I'm sorry that it is so short!!! But it's Christmas Eve, so yeah I'll try and put more chapters up, but my stupid teachers gave me HW over break!! How mean can 8**__**th**__** grade teachers get? So yeah HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! HAVE A SAFE, AND FUN ONE. HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! Haha so yeah R&R my story!!!!!**_

_**Happy Holidays and best wishes!!**_

**-iwishiwasbella-iluvEC13 **


	15. Chinese food, movies, and a bright flash

**S.M. owns all characters, I just own the story line!!!!! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!! and tell your friends to R&R!!!! Please**

Breakfast went by so fast I didn't realize it was lunch time already. Jasper gave Alice the idea that I would like to go shopping for the rest of the day today, but I faked having a cold so I couldn't go with her. Instead I went back to his house with Edward, and we just hung out in his room all day. He invited me to dinner and I had to say yes.

We set the table, waiting for my Carlisle to come home with the Pizza. He came threw the door and placed it on the kitchen table. We all sat at the bar stools next to the island. Emmett and Rosalie went to the movies, and to dinner afterwards, while Jasper and Alice just went to a fancy restaurant, and to see a show at a theatre in Olympia.

After dinner, Edward and I snuggled up on the couch to watch a movie. He wanted to pick 'I am Legend', but I told him that it was too sad when the dog dies, and unless he wanted to see me cry, that we weren't going to see that movie. I suggested, 'RENT' and he agreed just to make me happy. I loved that movie, ever since my parents took me to see it on Broadway in New York City, for my thirteenth birthday.

I ended up falling asleep in his arms, during the middle of the movie.

- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_-3 weeks later-_

It has been 3 weeks since I have moved here, and since the accident with my parents. It's been 3 weeks since I met Edward, and my life has been great. Tomorrow was Easter, so I'm over Edward's hiding Easter eggs in his backyard with his family. Than later Edward was coming over for the usual Saturday night dinner, and a movie, at my place. I still haven't gotten up the guts to tell him about my parents. I think I will tomorrow, if I get some alone time with him.

"Bella get over here and hide some of these eggs!" Rose screamed at me. I ran towards her, grabbing some eggs out of her hands.

I started to hide them in the far trees away from their house, but I think Jasper saw me hiding them. I never really understood the reason we were hiding the eggs, because Edward, Alice, and I were all sophomores, and Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were juniors. But it is still a lot of fun trying to find them.

"Hey Edward, does your family go to church in the morning on Easter?" I asked him.

"Not normally, but do you want to?" he asked me.

"Yeah, if that would be aright. Do you want to come with me?" I asked him, hoping he would say yes. If he did than I could tell him.

"Of course." He replied pulling me forward, crushing his lips into mine. I couldn't help but blush when he backed away. Every time we touch or kiss, it feels like an electrical current washes threw me.

"Come on lets go." He said pulling me deeper into the woods.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! Where are we going?" I screamed at him sarcastically.

"Just trust me Isabella Marie Swan!" he replied.

"How can I not trust you Edward? Now tell me where we are going please?" I asked him.

"O.K. now Bella, I will let you ask me three questions, and that's it." He told me.

"One: Is it pretty?" I asked

"No, it's beautiful" he replied.

"Two: Will I like it?"

"Yes you will." He said

"And finally, do I have to walk?" I asked straining on the word walk.

He didn't answer that question, he just swept me off my feet, and carried me bridal style.

"I can get uses to this." I replied placing my lips onto his. If I could say like this forever, I would put he had to watch where he was going, so we didn't fall.

It wasn't long till we were at an opening; it was beautiful, and bright. It was a meadow.

"It's beautiful!" I said as Edward placed me back on my feet, his arms still wrapped around my waist. I didn't want him to let go, and I don't think he did either, because he didn't.

He pulled me down to the grass with him, to lie down. The grass was a little wet causing me to shiver. Edward wrapped me tighter in his arms. I tried to keep my eyes open, but they were getting heavier every second.

"Love, do you want to go back?" the musical voice said, as he was tapping my shoulder. I opened my eyes, to find it very dark out.

"Did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah, but I was nice. Did you know that you talk in your sleep?" he asked me.

"Oh, no what did I say this time?!"

"Nothing bad, just that you love me, and you mentioned my name a lot." He said with a crooked smile on his face. "What were you dreaming about?" he asked me as he pressed his lips to mine.

"Oh, nothing." I replied leaning in for another kiss. We took a couple of minutes, than he scooped me up into his arms, and raced back to his house.

When we got there Jasper and Emmett were playing Halo, on their Xbox, while Alice and Rosalie were comparing different dresses in a fashion magazine. Esme and Carlisle were in the kitchen, and from the looks of it making dinner. We popped in, and I grabbed my bag, and Edward and I headed out to his Volvo to go back to my house for dinner, and a movie.

We pulled up in my driveway, to find all of the light in my house off. It was a little creepy. I took Edwards hand and pulled him up to the front door with me. I took out my keys, and unlocked the door. I walked into the kitchen, to find a note on the table:

_**Dear Bella,**_

_**Your uncle and I went out for dinner, so you and Edward, can order out, our treat. Just use my credit card in my wallet on my desk. Don't buy everything, but get what you guys want. You can also order a movie on 'On Demand' our treat also. You too have fun kids!**_

_**Love Aunt Sally**_

_**P.S. - Don't have too much fun! Love ya!!!!!**_

I handed Edward the note, and he laughed at the last part. I went up to my aunt and uncles room to get her credit card, and some take out menus.

We were debating on either Chinese, or pizza. We decided on Chinese, because we had pizza yesterday for lunch. We decided that we were going to share things. So we decided to get pork Lo mein, and Sweet and Sour chicken, with rice.

The man on the phone said it was going to take about 25 minutes for the food to arrive, so I decided to take a quick shower, and to get into my PJ's while Edward got everything ready downstairs for our movie night.

I decided to get into one of my white camisole top, and my black Steinert swimming sweat pants, with my cozy, blue, robe with stars on it.

"Edward?" I yelled from my room.

Before I knew it he was there standing in my doorway.

"Yes love?" he asked me. I didn't reply.

I was still on my bed, just starring out my window. Before I knew it, two strong hands were around my waist pulling me towards him.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked me.

"Edward, why haven't you asked me about my parents yet?" I asked him. I could feel tears starting to form in my eyes.

"I never asked, because I wanted you to tell me when you were ready." He told me. I lunged towards him, grabbing his neck, and pulling him into a huge hug. I backed off a little bit, than crashed my lips into his. I could feel warm tears running down my cheeks, down my chin.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" I asked him, leaning my head in the crook of his neck.

"What are you talking about?" he asked me. "You are my life now, and I love you with all of my heart. Before you Bella I was just this guy that had no life, but than this beautiful girl bumped into me, and I fell in love with her at the first moment I looked into her eyes, the first time I touched her warm, pale skin." He told me. I couldn't help but lean forward for another kiss, than, _ding dong_. Our food was here.

"Well our foods here." I said as I got off of his lap, and grabbed his hand. I lead him down the stairs, and into the kitchen. _Ding dong._

"Right there!" Edward screamed as he placed me on the couch, and got my aunts card. I heard him close the door, and place the food on the table. I started to get up, but he told me to just stay. He brought over our food, and sat on the couch right next to me.

"Hey Edward?" I asked him.

"Yes, love?"

"Can we skip church tomorrow? I want to take you somewhere."

"Of course." He replied with a curious smile on his face.

He handed me a pair of chop sticks and we began to dig in on our food. We would occasionally reach for the same noodle or piece of pork at the same time, and fight over it.

We choose to watch 'I am Legend'since he wanted to watch it a couple of weeks ago. Dinner went by very fast, and we left the fortune cookies for last, but choose to leave one for Emmett because he loves them.

It was around 11:45 when the movie was finished. I cried at all the sad parts, and Edward was there to lend me his shirt to cry on. We cleaned up from dinner and laid down on the couch with a blanket. We were watching cable TV; we were watching a re-run of Degrassi.

It wasn't till 12:05 when I heard snoring coming from behind me. I have never heard Edward snore, let alone have I seen him sleep before.

I watched him sleep for about ten minutes till I decided it was time to go to sleep. I snuggled up to his chest, and rested my head in the crook of his neck.

It was so peaceful, just sleeping there with my Edward. Though I wish my couch was bigger, but we can't always get what we want in life.

_FLASH...CLICK! _ There was a weird, bright flash that woke me up.

**Ok so that was the longest chapter so far, but I hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think!!**

**I WANT YOU GUYS TO GUESS WHERE YOU THINK BELLA IS TAKING EDWARD!!!! The person/people who guess it right will be mentioned in the next chapter. So please take a guess!!**


	16. I'm ready

**Haha ok so know body reviewed before I could put up this chapter so yeah please R&R!!!!!  
~~S.M. owns all characters~~~~**

_It was so peaceful, just sleeping there with my Edward. Though I wish my couch was bigger, but we can't always get what we want in life._

_FLASH...CLICK! There was a weird, bright flash that woke me up._

I slowly opened my eyes, and looked at Edward's watch. It was 2:34 in the morning. I pulled my head away from his chest, and looked up from where the flash was coming from.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you two up." My Aunt Sally said, trying to whisper. I heard Edward starting to stir behind me, and grabbing me by the waist and pulling me closer towards him.

"What are you doing up so late?" I asked her.

"Oh, yeah we just got home." She replied, looked over her shoulder to my Uncle Jim standing in the kitchen making a sandwich.

"This late? I thought you guys were going out for dinner, and a movie?" I asked trying to be quiet so I don't wake up my angel.

"Well Bella your uncle and I decided to head off to a bar, and we lost track of time. You should go back to sleep." She said, as she left the room, with my uncle behind her.

I would of never of thought of my aunt and uncle loosing track of time in a bar. Wow.

"What was that about, love?" my angel asked.

"Nothing, just go back to sleep." I said as I placed a kiss upon his lips, and snuggled back into his chest.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A light shined brightly in the room. I started to stir, and I began to open my eyes. I sat up, on the couch, but Edward wasn't next to me. Where was he?

"Edward?" I asked softly.

"Yes, love?" he replied. His voice sounded like it was coming from the kitchen.

"Where are you?" I asked still wondering where he was.

"Right here." He said as he came up behind me and gave me a big hug before spinning me around, and softly kissing my lips.

"Are you hungry?" he asked me, as he broke the kiss.

"Yes, a little." I replied leaning in for more. He granted my wish and placed hi slips back onto mine. We were interrupted by my uncle coughing in the background. We broke apart, and I blushed, of course.

"Sorry, sir." Was all Edward could say.

"It's quiet alright son." He replied. Wow, I would of never thought I would here my uncle say those words.

"Good morning everyone!" my aunt said, as she bounced into the room. I swear she was getting more and more like Alice every day. "Sorry about the bright light last night. It was just too darn cute the two of you snuggled together!" she replied as she bounced over to her husband, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bella, love, I'm going to go up to your room and take a shower. Ok?" Edward asked me.

"Of course, take your time. The towels are in the small closet in the bathroom, and if you need to borrow any clothes, um…, I think I still have a clean pair of your pants, and shirt from when we went out to eat and I fell into the huge puddle. So you can use those if you like." I said. He smiled at me than went up the stairs, into my bedroom.

"So, what did you two love birds do all night?" my aunt asked. I started to blush, as I realized that she was sitting right next to me, waiting for my answer.

"Well, we ordered Chinese, and that ordered a movie from 'On Demand'." And that was the truth.

"Anything else?" she asked. Oh yeah like I was really going to tell her that we kissed, and did all the things girlfriend, and boyfriends do.

"Nope." I replied. I heard the water shut off, and I ran up stairs to make sure Edward found the clothes I was talking about. I knocked on the bathroom door.

"Can I come in?" I asked leaning my head up against the door.

"You sure can." He said as I opened the door. I wasn't going to take no for an answer. I covered my eyes as I went into the bathroom. I didn't want to see anything that I didn't need to see.

"Open your eyes love." He said placing his hands on mine and pulling them away from my eyes. I could se his bare chest. It was so muscular, that I had to run my hands over it. Without even thinking my hands were on Edward's chest, running up, and down, memorizing every muscle, and crease on his chest.

He didn't seem to mind me running my hands all over him. I didn't look down, but I new that he had pants on because I heard them ruffle when he moved closer to me. He placed one of his hands gently on my cheek, and the other on the small of my back, and forcefully, kissed me. I didn't want to pull back, but I didn't want to faint either, so I rested my fore head against his bare chest.

"Didn't you want to take me somewhere, love?" he asked. My head was still resting on his chest.

"Oh, yeah, go and finish getting dressed, than meet me in the living room, with your coat." I said, as I slowly left the bathroom.

I quickly got dressed and grabbed my coat, keys, and cell phone, and went down stairs.

"So Bella what are you and Edward doing today?" my uncle asked.

"Well I decided it was time to take him to the cemetery, and to tell him about my parents." I said, I could feel tears starting, but I forced my self not to cry. I grabbed my locket which was still around my neck and kissed it.

My dad, Charlie, was my Uncle Jim's brother, and my mom, Renee, was my Uncle Jim's best friend. I new it hurt my Uncle to talk about them, so I didn't do it a lot.

"Bella, I'm glad you are doing this, really, I am." He said, as he came over and gave me a hug and a kiss on my head. "Is that all you two are doing today?" he asked.

"Well we are going over to his house for an Easter egg hunt, and dinner. I'll bet Esme and Carlisle would love for you and Aunt Sally to join along." I said still hugging him.

"We would love to." He replied placing another kiss on my head. I heard Edward come down the stairs, all ready to leave.

"You ready Edward?" I asked him.

"Of course" he replied, putting his arm around my shoulder, and shaking my uncle's hand. "See you soon, Mr. Swan." He said.

"Edward, call me Jim." My uncle replied, with a smile a mile wide on his face.

"Well than Jim, have a wonderful day, and dinner starts at 6:30 sharp." He said as he opened the door and headed me over to his Volvo.

"Edward, can we walk. It's not far or anything, but I want to walk." I said looking into his green eyes.

"Of course love." He said as he moved his arm from my shoulder to my waist. We started to walk over to the road. I was thinking of how I was going to tell him about my parents, but I stopped my brain from thinking and just let my heart take its course.

"Well Edward, three and a half weeks ago, I was put into a position that I hoped I would have never of thought of." I started. I looked around to realize that we were only about 5 minutes from where my parents were buried. "Three and a half weeks ago, my parents, were in a terrible car crash. They were coming home from celebrating their 16th year anniversary, when they got hit by a drunk driver." I tried not to cry, but a tear escaped my eye. I whipped it away.

"I was sleeping over my friend Courtney's house, when her mom picked up the phone, and started crying. I new something was wrong the moment she gave me the phone." I decided to let out my tears, and I used Edward's shirt as a tissue. He didn't seem to mind.

"Please love, go on." He said placing a kiss on my fore head.

"I took the phone, and a doctor was on the phone. He told me that my parents were hit by a drunk driver, and they didn't survive the surgery." I stopped crying and looked into Edward's eyes.

"I'm sorry love." He said placing a light kiss on my lips. I looked around and we were at the entrance of the cemetery. I pulled him in and looked from my parent's grave. When I found it, I fell down on my knees and started crying. I felt a warm hand on the small of my back.

"Even though we lived in Hamilton, New Jersey, I had them buried here in Forks, so I could visit them when ever I wanted." I said trying to pull my self together. "You see, my mom, Renee, was my Uncle Jim's best friend, and his brother, my dad, Charlie fell for my mom, and my uncle's high school graduation party. And it was sparks from there. They got married, and my dad's job moved him to Hamilton, than they had me." I said putting my right had on the grave stone.

"I miss you mom, and dad." I said. Edward pulled me closer toward him. I leaned against his chest, and he rubbed my back gently, till I was all calmed down.


	17. 6:30 sharp

**Ok so when I started this chapter I looked at how many reviews I had. Wow only 23, I'm ashamed. Haha is my story that bad? Well I still like it so I will continue but I hope to get up to ****50 REVIEWS**** by chapter 20 so make my wish/dream come true and review people!!**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue.**

**I don't own Twilight, **

**And neither do you. **

**Hehe S.M. owns all characters, except Aunt Sally, and Uncle Jim, they are mine!!! Hahahehe**

I stayed close to Edwards' chest for another 5 minutes.

"Thank you Edward." I said as I looked into his green eyes.

"I should be the one thanking you, love. I'm flattered that you told me about your parents. I think we should start heading back to your house, than to mine for Emmett's Easter egg hunt!" he said as he swiftly swung me on his back. He ran so fast, than I had to close my eyes.

My house was only about 10 minutes away from the cemetery, but with Edward running it was only about 4 minutes.

We arrived at my house to see my aunt and uncle making breakfast. Well in this case it was brunch, since it was 11:15 already. We went into the kitchen, and sat down on the bar stools, next to the island, where my uncle was making French toast, and bacon.

"Hey kids, you want any breakfast?" my Uncle Jim asked us.

"No thank you, but I think Edward is eyeing you bacon." I said with a smile on my face, trying not to laugh too much. Edward always liked bacon.

"Well Edward, grab a plate, and have some bacon." My uncle replied.

"I think I'll have one piece sir, I mean Jim." He said with a crooked smile that made my heart stop. I saw him jump off his stool, and grab a napkin, and go over to the stove, and pick up a piece of bacon.

"Edward, I'm going to get changed into nicer clothes, so just sit tight. O.K?" I asked looked at him as he munched down his strip of bacon.

"Sure thing, I'll be here, eating my bacon, and talking to Jim." He said with a coy smile on his face. I could help but smile back at him. My uncle was staring at me and giving me a smile, while my aunt was over on the couch reading a fashion magazine. I defiantly think my aunt and Alice will get along just perfectly.

I went up to my room to get changed, but I couldn't decide what to wear, so I called Alice.

"Hello?"

"Hey Alice, it Bella!" I said in a happy tone.

"Hey Bella, what's up?" she asked me.

"What should I wear today?" I asked her.

"Wow Bella Swan asking me, Alice Cullen what to wear. I am shocked"

"Oh Alice just tell me what to wear, I just told him about my parents, and I want something that says, sexy, but not to sexy since it is Easter."

"Well Bella, you remember that top, and jeans I bought you on your first day in forks?" she asked me.

"Of course, that was like the best day ever, how could I not forget." I replied, trying to sound all peppy like her.

"Well wear that, and Edward would defiantly think it is sexy, but not to sexy." She replied.

"Thanks Alice, you are like a sister to me!" I replied.

"Maybe one day I would be!" she replied and than hung up the phone. That defiantly caught me off guard, but I like the sound of it. Isabella Marie Cullen. Most defiantly.

I ran toward my closet, and got the shirt and jeans out off the racks. The jeans were a nice low cut, dark navy blue, skinny jeans, while the shirt was a nice blue, polo shirt. It looked perfect together. I grabbed a pair of colorful socks, and my black high top converse, and ran down the stairs to the kitchen. I rounded the corner, and I heard my uncle and Edward talking about something. It was about me. I stayed out of sight and pressed my ear to the door. I new ease dropping was wrong but what the hell, who cares.

It was hard to hear, but I tried my best to stay quiet.

_"Jim, my family and I go on a camping trip at the end of the school year, and I was wondering if Bella could come along with us this year."_ I heard him say.

_"I think that is a wonderful idea Edward. Yes she can go with your family. When the time gets closer, I'll get some more information right?"_ he asked Edward.

_"Of course sir, thank you so much."_ He replied.

_"Edward, when Bella got off that plane a couple of weeks ago, she was miserable, I hated her looking like that. It killed me inside to see her look to miserable, and torn apart. But now she has you, and she is happy, you make her happy, and I want to thank you."_ He said.

I started to walk into the room. I had a huge smile on my face, and I walked over next to Edward, and plopped on the floor. I put my colorful socks on, than my back Converse's, and stood up and gave my uncle a hug.

"See you at 6:30 sharp."

"Of course." He replied kissing the top of my head.

I walked over to my aunt and gave her a big hug also.

"See you late guys!" I called out as I grabbed Edward's hand in my left hand and the door knob in my right.

We walked out to the Volvo, and Edward opened my door. What a gentleman. I got in, and waited for him to start the car.

The purr of the Volvo was quiet, as it started. Edward backed out of the driveway, and onto the street, and we headed to his house for our Easter extravaganza.

"So Eddie, what's that I hear, about a camping trip I am going on with your family at the end of the school year?" I asked him.

"Oh, so you heard?" he asked me.

"Yeah sorry, I hope it was going to be a surprise?"

"It's fine love. So will you go?" was he really that stupid? Of course I would go!

"Of course!" I said.

We pulled up to his mansion, and he opened the door for me like a perfect gentleman. We started to walk up to the front door when we saw a plastic egg on it that said '_**open, and read me'**_

I opened it up to see what was inside. There was a little piece of paper inside with a rhyme on it.

_Today is Easter so we are going to have some fun,_

_It's nothing too bad so you don't have to run, _

_A little game we are going to play, _

_So come around back and see what we have to say. _

We followed what it said and went around to the back yard, where we found three basket.


	18. Let the games begin!

**Hey guys!! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in like FOREVER! With the holidays, and I started a new story with my friend so check it out, cuz I think you might like it. OK well I only have 25 REVIEWS so I really would like more, but yeah please Read & Review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight *cries* Steph. *sniffle* Meyer does *needs tissues***

_Today is Easter so we are going to have some fun,_

_It's nothing too bad so you don't have to run, _

_A little game we are going to play, _

_So come around back and see what we have to say. _

_We followed what it said and went around to the back yard, where we found three baskets._

Each basket had a different color ribbon tied to it. One was blue, another one was green, and the final one was red.

"What's going on?" I asked Edward. He looked as puzzled as me.

"I don't know love. Let's wait for the others to come out." My angel replied.

As like he knew they were going to come out, Alice opened the sliding glass door, and came outside. The others followed her.

"So Bella, are you going to go camping with us?" she asked me as she bounced over to where we were standing.

"Yes, Alice I am going camping with you!"

"Yeah! This year is going to be so much better!" she squealed. I truly loved Alice, but she can be a little bit too hyper at times.

Jasper came to her side and took her hand. She kissed his cheek, and went to walk back to the others. Emmett had a huge grin on his face as he was holding Rosalie's hand.

"Children, I would first like to say Happy Easter. But now I would like you to give Emmett your attention, as he explains his rules." Carlisle said.

"O.K. _children_…" Emmett said, as he released Rose's hand and went to the center or the circle. "We are going to have an Easter egg hunt!" he said in a peppy voice.

I saw everyone had week smiles on their faces but they didn't want to hurt Emmett, so they just went along with the game.

"Bella, and Edward, you are team blue. Jazz, and Alice, you are team red, and Rose and I, are team green. Each team will get a basket, and search through the backyard for little Easter eggs. In each egg there is a task. It may be good, or it may be a bad task.

"After 15 minutes of searching, you will hear an air horn being sounded, by Esme. That means you have to come back to the house. When back at the house, you will than complete the task. The persons who find the egg with the piece of paper that said that they won, is the winner!" he said.

"Everyone understand?" he asked us.

We all shook our heads yes, than went to pick up our basket.

**I'm sorry it was so short, but I need ideas! I need your help!! You can review with an idea, or you can message me privately. I really don't care, but I need YOUR help, so yeah review!**

**-Sarah (iwishiwasbela-iluvEC13) **


	19. The Hunt

**Well I am very sorry that I haven't updated in like FOREVER!!! But I want to thank ****DAE MRS CULLEN ****and**** Someoneyoudon'tknowprobably ****for their wonderful ideas**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I wouldn't mind if Stephenie lent me Edward for a day or two…..**

"_Everyone understand?" he asked us._

_We all shook our heads yes, than went to pick up our basket_

"On the count of three we are going to start" Em said as he grabbed Rose's hand and stood in a stance that looked like he was pounce something, or someone.

"One……Two…..Three!" Esme yelled. Edward pulled me onto his back.

"Edward! What are you doing?" I asked him, as we dashed into the woods.

"It's easier, love." He replied as he picked up an egg that was hidden in a pile of leaves. He finally placed me down, and I raced away to get as many eggs as possible. I hope the tasked weren't too embarrassing or too hard.

By the time Esme blew the air horn, Edward and I had about 15 eggs. We ran back to the house to see that Em, and Rose were opening their eggs, and Jazz, and Alice were already done.

Edward grabbed my hand and led me over to the table near the grill. He sat me down on his lap, and we spilled all of our eggs out on the table.

We had 14, Rose and Emmett had 18, and Alice and Jasper has 13 eggs. We went around and opened the eggs. Alice and Jasper had the egg with the winning piece of paper in it, but the tasks were quite funny.

Emmett has to scream at the top of his lungs that he is pregnant, Edward has to walk up to 7 random strangers in the supermarket and sing "No Air" to them, while wearing a scuba suit and pointing to the air tank on his back. Jasper has go up to 5 random adults and say "Hey guess what? I'm a virgin! Want to help me change that."

We girls have easier ones. I get to prank one of the groups of my choice using silly string, duct tape, and whipped cream. That one will defiantly be fun! Alice has to wear sweats for the 3 days, and for Rose, every meal she eats, it has to be a complete four courses.

There were a lot more little ones like no sex, and you have to sing Hannah Montana's "I Got Nerve" every time you take a shower, or Edward got on that said every time he touched water he has to scream "I'm Melting! Help Me I'm Melting!" for the next 2 days.

Once we got all of our paper strips together, and our eggs in a bag, we started to go back into the house to get ready for dinner. We have decided that we would go all of our tasks tomorrow bright and early.

**Well I know that was a short chapter but yeah. So I want 11 reviews or I won't update for a while. So please!!! Just do it for me!!!!!**

**-Sarah :P**


	20. Authors Note I'm Sorry!

**I am really sorry everyone!!! I haven't updated in like FOREVER!!!!! I'm relly sorry but my schedule is hectic!! I have my studying to get straight A's, play, softball, dance, and testing coming up! I promise I will update soon. BUT IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS….PLEASE P.M. ME A.S.A.P. SO I CAN GET THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT!!!!**

**Once again I am truly sorry, thanks for your patience!**

**-xoxo Sarah (iwishiwasbella-iluvEC13)**


	21. It's a Girls Night!

**Ok so from popular demand, I am updating!!!!!!!!!! Yeah!!!! Haha I hope you like it**

**Disclaimer- I'm not Steph Meyer, but a girl can dream can't she?!?!?!? **

We went through the back door to find me aunt and uncle all ready sitting at the kitchen table talking to Carlisle and Esme.

"Hey Aunt Sally, and Uncle Jim! Why are you here so early?" I asked them.

"Well Bells, we decided to help cook dinner." My aunt replied.

"Cool, well do you guys need any help?"

Esme directed Edward, Alice, and Jasper to skin the potatoes for the mashed potatoes. Rose and Em are cooking the green beans and gravy, while Esme, my aunt, and I are cooking the turkey. I don't usually have turkey for Easter, but it food. Anything is good with me.

About an hour later everything was ready to eat, and out on the table.

"Ok children, who wants to say grace?" Carlisle asked as he took his seat at the front of the table next to Esme. Emmett's hand shot up. "Go ahead Emmett, say grace…"

"Dear Lord, thanks for the food! Amen!" he said with his hands together, and his head bowed.

"Amen" we all said after.

"Thank you Emmett, once again for that short, but sweet grace. Happy Easter, and now everyone, please dig in!" Carlisle said as he raised his glass.

It didn't take long for all the food to be gone, especially since there were ten people there. Em and my Uncle Jim eat like the food will go stale any second now.

"Hey Jim and Sally, can Bella sleep over here tonight? Please, please, please?" Alice begged my aunt and uncle.

"Sure Alice, just have her home tomorrow by 11." My aunt replied.

"Thank you so much! It is now going to be so much easier for us to do our dares!" she squealed back.

After my aunt, and uncle left, Alice ordered us girls up to her room for a "girl's night" and the boys to Em's room for a "boy's night." This is defiantly going to be different!

"Now Rose, you know where your clothes are, and Bella, you are just going to use a pair of my pajamas. After we are all changed we will watch movies and eat popcorn. Ok?" Alice asked.

"Sure" Rosalie said, I just nodded my head.

"Here you go…." Alice said as she handed me the pair of 'PINK' sweats, and tee.

"Thanks Ali!" I said back, as I walked over to the bathroom to get changed.

It didn't take long for me to change. I walked back up to her room to find it covered in pillows, and three bowls filled with popcorn, and candies.

I sat down next to Rose, who sat next to Alice.

"So…..Bells,…….what have you and Edward been up to?" Alice asked, with a grin on her face.

"Well Alice……" I started

**Ok so I updated!!!! Now REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE FASTER!!!! If I get a lot of reviews in the morning ill start writing the next chapter that day. So if you want more……REVIEW!!!!**

**-luv you all!!!!!! – Sarah xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	22. I Never

**Ok well here it goes….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight ******

Bella P.O.V

"_Well Alice……" I started_

After about an hour of torture form Alice and Rose about my relationship with Edward, we were finally getting ready to have a movie marathon. I went next to Edward on the loveseat, while Alice and Jasper took the small couch, and Emmett and Rosalie were on the bug couch lying down.

"So guy what do you want to watch?" Jazz asked.

"Saw 3!" Em said.

"The Notebook!" Alice and Rose said.

I really didn't care what movie we watched because I knew I was probably going to fall asleep,

"Why are we watching the Notebook?" Em asked.

"Because if we don't, you're not getting any for a week." Rose said plainly to him. After that he shut up.

Once the movie was over, all of us girls were crying.

"I think it is so romantic!" Alice said. Rose and I agreed with her. It really is. Dying with the one you love the most…

"So what do you want to do now…?" Jazz asked.

"Let's play a game!" Em said.

We all knew that the game would either be 'I Never' or 'Truth or Dare'.

"Let's play 'I Never'!" Rose said, as she got up to go and grab the boozes.

She came back with a bottle of Vodka, and six glasses. We all got into a circle on the floor, and wait for it to start.

"Ok, Alice you go first." Edward said.

"…..I never hit on a teacher." She said. I looked around, Rose, Em, Alice, and Edward all took a swig of their drinks.

I looked at them with questionable glances. I really didn't want to know.

"Jazzy your turn." Ali said.

"I never fell out of my car." He said.

I was the only one to drink that time.

"I never liked my best friends' brother" Rose said.

Once again I was the only one who took a drink.

"I never kept my feeling from someone, because I thought they didn't love me." Emmett said.

.

I took another drink. Were they ganging up on me?

"I never loved anyone." Edward said.

We all took a drink. I was feeling a bit dizzy, and my vision was blurring.

"I….nevveer played a spooort." I slurred, and took another drink along with the guys.

I started to get tired, and I soon felt myself being lifted off the ground, and carried away.

"Where we going?" I asked

"It's alright, love. I'm taking you to my room, to go to sleep." Edward said back to me as he placed me on his soft bed.

It felt so soft, and smelled like him.

"Good night, love." He said as he kissed me on my forehead.

"Love you Eddie Poo!" I stated back to him. I soon drifted off into a deep sleep….

**Ok so I'm very sorry I haven't updated in like FOREVER!!!!!!!! We'll REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!! Reviews are the only way I know that you like my story!!!**

**Luv ya all!!!**

**Sarah ******


	23. On a Cloud

**Ok I have an explanation for why I haven't written since like May. In the summer I worked. I went to North Carolina for a week, to do missionary work, so I needed to recover from that since I got hurt n stuff. After that field hockey season started. Since like august everyday but Sunday I have been at practice till like 6ish after school!!!!**

**I didn't forget about my loving readers so I hope u didn't think that. ******

**I LUV U GUYS!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, but if I did, I think I would go insane by all the crazy fanfic writers ******

_THUMP THUMP, THUMP, THUMP. _

My head was pounding, as I stirred in the cloud that I was laying on. My eyes opened and all I see is a bright light. I believe I'm in Edwards's room.

"Hello Love. I hope I didn't wake you," Edward said as he placed a glass of water and two aspirins on the bedside table. He sat down at the bottom of the bed, as I started to sit up, and receive the glass and medicine.

"No you didn't wake me. So why does it feel like I got ran over by a truck?" I asked him

"Well lets just say, you got questioned a lot last night, in the game 'I Never' and Emmett and the guys 'ganged' up on you. I'm sorry."

"It's ok." I replied and pecked him on his lips.

"Mhhhm, I think I could get used to you in my bed, and kisses." He replied by kissing me again, but a little bit deeper.

"Yeah….Just maybe….." I replied back, laying back down on his bed, with him on top of me.

Just as Edward tried to move his hands up my shirt to go a little further, Alice stormed into the room.

"EWWWWWWW!!! I do not need to see my best friend, and my brother hooking up, this early in the morning!" she screamed.

"Alice, you shouldn't be talking!" Edward replied back. "I have seen you and Jasper go so much farther! Do you think I'm scared?"

"Well…….what ever! Just stop and get changed because we are going to the gym today to work off yesterdays' dinner!" she yelled as she walked out of the room.

We started to get up from the bed, when I realized my clothes are in the living room, and all I have on is a pair of Edwards' boxers, and his shirt. That would look like we did something last night if I went down stairs.

"Hey Edward? Can you go and get my clothes?" I asked him\

"Of course love. I'll be right back"

As I waited for Edward to come back with my clothes I checked my phone. There was a message on my phone from my aunt. It said to have fun, and to use protection!

Wow my aunt is something different.

I looked up from my phone and saw Edward come in with some clothes.

I went to his bathroom, and put on the clothes. When I came back Edward wasn't in his room.

I went down stairs and saw everyone waiting for me at the table.

"Morning" Everyone said.

"So you ready to go to the gym?" Alice asked me,

"Yeah lets go!" I replied back.

We all piled into the two cars, and sped off to the gym. When we got there, I got a chill, and this feeling that something just wasn't right.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**


	24. PLEASE READ! VERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE!

Authors note:

SO I know that I haven't writing in ages, but I have a REALLY good reason why.

Since I was little (I am only 14 years old lol) I have always wanted to be something big. I want to go to Med school, get something published, and make my mark in the world. Every time I told someone I wanted to write a book, they would laugh it off and tell me sarcastically "Good luck with that"

Well world I am proud to say, that I did write a book, and it did get published!

Because I wrote a book, that is the reason I haven't writing on fanfic in ages. I am sorry, but I really want my fanfic fans to buy a copy.

Tell your friends! I promise that it will leave you wanting for more, and you will love it. I know that my friends do, so you will too.

.com/Summer-Remember-Sarah-Thomas/dp/1449964540/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&s=books&qid=1261178286&sr=8-1

That is the link, so please, for me, buy a copy.

Yours in writing,

iwishiwasbella-iluvEC13

Published name: Sarah A. Thomas


	25. Link to my newly published book!

Heyyyy fanss!!!!

I got some reviews stating that my link to my newly published book wasn't working, so you can go on my profile and it tell you haw you can purchase it :]

If it is not there, you can go to amazon(dot)com and search A Summer to Remember by Sarah A. Thomas and it will come up with the link [:

I love you al1!!!

Sarah A. Thomas


End file.
